fneffandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Chica
Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She is known to approach through the Main Hall and Party Room 1, also appearing in The Office's main entrance at times. Another path she may take begins with her entering through Party Room 1 before crawling into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Though she is usually the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage on the first few nights, she is very inactive on later nights. This is due to Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall, preventing her from leaving. However, she will become active again starting on Night 5, as will the other Toy animatronics. When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they must equip the Freddy Fazbear Mask in order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the player getting killed by Toy Chica. In The Office, Toy Chica's mask appears in The Office in a dirty box along with the other toy animatronics. Also can be seen if player doesn't check the ventilation. Toy Chica, along with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy, makes a minor appearance in FNaF 4 as a small figurine during the Night 3 minigame. She can be seen standing below a little girl with her beak detached, as a possible reference to FNaF 2. Toy Chica appears in Ultimate Custom Night. She will enter the office from the left trapdoor and there's no way to stop her from doing this. The player must quickly put on the Freddy mask to stop Toy Chica from attacking. If the player stares directly at her while wearing the mask, she will leave a little quicker. In comparison to Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica enters the office faster but is easier to fool with the Freddy mask. She is a yellow chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few 'feathers' that stick out of her head, almost like hair. She also has blushed cheeks, and looks much more humanoid than the original Chica. She wears a bib that reads "LET'S PARTY!" as well as a pink garment on her lower body which resembles underwear. She also carries with her a pink cupcake with large eyes. While on the Show Stage Toy Chica has her normal eyes and beak, but she removes them once she becomes active. It is unknown why she does this. Also, with her beak removed her endoskeleton teeth become visible. She will start at the Show Stage and then head for the Main Hall. She is always the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage, but on later nights she becomes very inactive. However, she becomes active again on night 5 forward. When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they need to equip the Freddy Fazbear Head in order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the player getting killed by Toy Chica.